The Power of the Heart
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: (My first story!) Five normal girls find their way into the Kingdom Hearts world, mainly the home of Organisation XIII. What adventures will they face? (Sorry, I'm not too good with summaries, I'll get better!) I hope you guys enjoy! (It includes several OCs)
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hello! This is the prologue to my story, the Power of the Heart. It may seem kinda generic, but I wanted something easy to write as my first story! This has all been written beforehand and I'm checking it as I'm uploading, so please excuse any careless mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Lileth- It was just a normal day. I wasn't expecting anything unusual to happen. I wasn't expecting to get transported into a videogame. I didn't expect to fall in love. Yet I did. And I discovered the one true power inside of me. My heart.

Carla- After being transported into a videogame, I never would have expected to fall in love with the one person I always argued with!

Sophia- Science was always my passion, so when I find myself in a videogame, I take full advantage of the scientific side of things and eventually end up falling in love with my coworker.

Niki- I died. Everyone knows I did. I was found by videogame characters and taken to their world, where I was given a second chance at life. Both of my lives, I've sincerely screwed up somewhere!

Georgia- I have no clue who I am when I join the Organization, but I find out when it's too late. It's time to leave back to my home when I finally realise the one for me was right in front of me all along...

A.N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! I should be uploading chapters at least once a day for now. Feel free to leave a review! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm bored, so here's Chapter One! I know it's short and the chapters will be short for quite a while, but I promise that they do get longer! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

"Come on, Lileth! We'll be late to Sophia's party!"

My best friend, and roommate, Carla, shouted to me as I rushed to force my feet into a pair of ill-fitting leather boots.

"I'm coming, Carla! I'm coming!" I shouted in reply.

Twenty minutes later, Carla and I found ourselves at my other best friend, Sophia's, house.

"It's so good to see the two of you again!" Sophia exclaimed in delight. "Unfortunately, it's only the three of us tonight so why don't we go for a walk?" Carla nodded her head vigorously in agreement and I nodded my own head as well. Sophia ran back in her mammoth house to get some shoes and the three of us headed off down the road.

Thankfully, none of us had gotten too dressed up so we were fine walking around late at night. Right? Wrong! The three of us reached a dead end and Carla, as per usual, wasn't looking where she was going. She walked into me and the two of us fell flat on our faces.

A lovely little scratch appeared on my face (note my sarcasm here) and I glared daggers at Carla who had gotten up and was offering her hand to help me get up.

Then we turned round, only to be faced by fourteen hooded figures. Sophia let a small gasp escape her lips, as did Carla, and the hooded figure at the front of the gang lifted his hood. I gasped as well in sudden realisation.

This gang was Organisation XIII from Kingdom Hearts. No cosplayer could look that identical to any of them. Especially as they all lifted their hoods one by one.

Xemnas, the leader of Organisation XIII, walked up to the three of us, a smirk spread across his face.

"Why are you here?! What do you want?!" Sophia blurted out in fear.

"I, I mean the Organisation, have been observing the three of you very closely. You have the power that we desire. Come with us."

At this point, I could see Carla holding her breath. She was about to go mega-fangirl and have a hyper attack. I also noticed quite a few Organisation members realising this and backing away slowly.

"Why should we? You can't tell us what to do!" I argued as Sophia started to edge closer to Carla, prepared to restrain her.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order. But... You leave me with no choice..." Xemnas summoned a Dark Corridor as I was restrained by two rather muscular arms.

I looked over and saw that both Sophia and Carla had already been dragged through the Corridor. I was next.

A.N: So... Did you like the cliffy? Feel free to review. Cheesecake Superstar out!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hello! I'm back with Chapter Two! Once again, the chapter is quite short, but I promise they get longer!

Chapter Two

I must have passed out when I was being taken through the Dark Corridor because the next thing I knew, I woke up in a pure white room with a bandage where my head had been injured earlier.

"Oh! You're finally awake! I've been trying to keep Zexion away from you for five hours now. He seems eager to see if you are ok." A tall, blonde-haired nobody walked up to me as I clambered to my feet.

I was still in my tank top and jeans like earlier but my boots were gone. They had been replaced with black, leather, knee high boots.

"Thanks... I think..." I began but I was cut off by a short hooded figure running into the room.

"I heard talking! Is she okay?" he rushed his words.

"Zexion! What did I tell you?! No entering until I say so!" Vexen shouted.

"Umm... Can I leave please?" I asked.

"Yes... I guess so." Vexen said and I left, closely followed by Zexion. He was quite on the short side so I was equal to his height. I was only five foot three myself so I was actually a little shorter than him.

A.N: When I wrote this chapter, I had no clue how to end it, so you have a random cliffy! I swear, these chapters seem so much longer on my tablet... Cheesecake Superstar out!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Well, everyone, here's the next chapter! It's a little longer! By the way, I won't be uploading for a while because I'm moving house and it'll take until 11th March (The day before my birthday) to get the Internet connected.

Chapter Three

A week later I was venturing round the place that I was currently trapped in, when I found myself in a rather large room. The Grey Area. It was just as the name describes. Grey.

At each opposite side of the room, there was a bunch of sofas and the center of the room was bare.

I ventured around this particular room, not for all that long, seeing as it was only about seventy square meters in size, until I found Sophia.

She was hiding behind one of the large sofas, slightly shocked and quaking in fear. I rushed up to her and started to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"This place is really creepy. I want to leave. One week is really too much for me to take..." Sophia whispered.

"I know. But we have to take it for now. Carla has been talking to Xemnas and I think she's actually getting through to him. We'll be back home before you know it!" I placed a hand on her shoulder, my voice soothing her slightly.

Sophia was a few years older than Carla and I but she wasn't used to being away from her home.

"I'm gonna go talk to Vexen. He'll probably take my mind off of things!" Sophia smiled as we both stood up. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks grow redder.

Once Sophia had left, I headed to Carla's room. I hoped to get some information out of her regarding Xemnas and our release.

Carla's PoV

"You know the three of you are unable to leave. You are vital to the Organization. Especially Lileth. She is the most important of the three of you." Xemnas explained.

I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Surely Sophia and I were just as important as Lileth?

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. It was Lileth. I knew it was. I went to open the door and I discovered I was correct. There stood Lileth with a large smile on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little jealous

"Do I need permission to speak to my best friend?" She smirked.

"Of course not..." I sighed as Lileth walked in and perched on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to leave now." Xemnas stated, backing out of the room.

Lileth's PoV

Carla hadn't gotten any good information out of Xemnas. It was quite a shame really. I was hoping to get something out of her at least.

A.N: And that's all, folks! Feel free to leave a review... Please... I haven't got many reviews so far... Cheesecake Superstar out!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey guys! It's moving day for me today! Because I'm so nice, I'm gonna treat you to one more chapter until I lose my Internet for three weeks! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

As I was heading back towards my room, Zexion noticed me and came running up. He seemed eager to tell me something.

"Umm... You know you like books, Lileth?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I hesitated.

"Well... Um... Follow me!" Before I could realise what Zexion had said, I was being dragged down a corridor to a large door.

"What is it?" I asked when we stopped.

"Open it and find out for yourself." I twisted the handle of the door and it creaked open, revealing an enormous library. There must have been almost a million books! I couldn't help a huge grin spread across my face.

"This is amazing! Where did you get all the books?" I asked curiously.

"Well... My room was getting too crowded so I moved them all here. It's your early birthday present. Think of it that way!" Zexion explained and I facepalmed in my head. I completely forgot! My birthday was tomorrow!

I just stared at the room in awe for a while before a pair of arms was wrapped around my waist.

"So... Are you going to take a look inside?" Zexion interrupted my thoughts.

After a few hours, I had finally looked around the whole library. One thought sprang to mind as Zexion and I sat at a table at the back of the room.

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked

"Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. An amazing person deserves an amazing birthday present!" Zexion smiled.

"Thanks!" I smiled in reply and kissed Zexion on the cheek, causing him to blush.

After that, I walked out of the library. Sophia came running up to me, a huge smile on her face.

I forgot that Sophia was so tall. She towers over me. Well, she is five foot eight. That's five inches taller than me.

"Whoa! Where are you going in such a hurry?!" I asked, taken aback by Sophia's sudden appearance.

"Sorry, Lileth. I'm just really happy!" Sophia over pronounced the word 'really'.

"Oh, yeah? Why? Have you and Vexen discovered a new element?" I mocked

"Yes, actually!" My jaw dropped "And afterwards, he asked me out on a date!" My jaw dropped even further.

Was Sophia dropped on her head as a child?! Nobody in their right mind would say yes, right? Wrong... Sophia told me that she did...

"So... When's this date?" I wondered aloud.

"It's in a few hours! I'm on my way to my room to get ready now!"

Sometimes, I'm glad I'm the youngest out of Carla, Sophia and I. I'm only seventeen, nearly eighteen, whereas Carla is nineteen and Sophia is twenty-one.

A.N: So... How was it? I want to thank sailorsenshi13 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you like this

story! For now, though, Cheesecake Superstar out!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I've temporarily got an Internet connection round my nan and grandad's house, so I'm treating you guys to another chapter!

Chapter Five

The next day... My birthday! Yay!

Well, this morning could have gone better... I woke up and a small projectile came flying at my face, giving me a black eye.

When I went downstairs to the living room, I was instantly questioned by Sophia and Vexen.

"What happened? Who did you get into a fight with? Was it Marluxia? I know the two of you don't get on very well..." Sophia gave me no chance to speak so I interrupted her.

"I'm fine! I got hit by something when I woke up. It's nothing, really." I told her truthfully.

"Well, we have to fix you up somehow." Sophia explained.

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly.

"Hey guys... Oh my days, Lileth! What happened to your eye? Gosh, girl, that needs fixing." Carla exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Don't ask." I snapped.

"Ok... Well, Xemnas wants everyone at an emergency meeting. We have found the fourth Lost Youth." Carla explained.

My head was reeling. Lost youth? Was that what Sophia, Carla and I were? What did that mean?

Before I knew it, I was in a dark room. The makeshift meeting room because Sophia, Carla and I didn't have thrones in our real meeting room, Where Nothing Gathers. Twelve figures were stood waiting for us, and Xemnas, to arrive.

"What did you mean by Lost Youth, Carla?" I asked, guiding Carla to a deserted corner in the room.

"I have no clue. Xemnas told me earlier that he was calling an emergency meeting and that I had to gather everyone up. That's all I know." she explained.

Carla and I were earning a few curious glances from the rest of the Organisation as we talked.

After a five minute wait, Xemnas walked proudly into the room, closely followed by a medium height female. Said female had long, slightly curled blonde hair that was thrown back into a ponytail and vibrant blue eyes.

'Who was this girl?' I thought to myself. I felt strongly that I had seen her before. I just didn't know where!

"Hey, Lil! That new girl looks like that kid, Niki, that you beat up in Year 10 because she stole your boyfriend!" Sophia came up to me.

That's where I knew her from! Niki Smith; the history geek! I don't have a clue what my ex saw in her.

A.N: In reply to sailorsenshi13, Vexen and Sophia discovered a highly radioactive element which has no name as of yet. I hadn't really thought about it before now!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Wow! It's been ages since I last updated this! To bad I've got to put this on hiatus for a while. I need to focus on some of my other stories now...

Chapter Six

"Well, well. You know her, Lileth?" Xemnas had overheard what Sophia had said to me.

"Yes, sir." I squeaked.

"Come up here then. You can introduce her to everyone. I'm sure she'll love that!" I walked up to Niki and almost opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted. "Oh, and tell everyone exactly how you know her." Xemnas added.

"Ok. Here goes. This is Niki Smith, the geek that stole my boyfriend from me a few years ago. How's he doing, by the way, Niki?" I questioned her with a smirk.

"He's fine... We split up a week ago." Niki whispered, loud enough for only a few people to hear.

"So... I heard Sophia say that you 'beat her up'? Is this true?" Xemnas asked me.

"Yes it is. I was angry with her. Sophia and Carla tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. I scared quite a few of the new Year Sevens and I was transferred to a private school." I continued my story, how I learned to control my anger in the private school and how I still kept in touch with Carla and Sophia. I also eventually managed to get A* grades across my curriculum.

Once my intriguing story had ended, I recieved a round of applause from everyone. Everyone except for Niki. She stood in silence, not daring to comment.

"Wow. That was quite a story, Thexill." Demyx said before quickly covering his mouth with his hands. Why did he call me Thexill? My name's Lileth!

"You idiot, Demyx!" Axel slapped Demyx round the back of his head and he squealed in pain.

"What's happening?" I demanded "Why did you call me Thexill?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing." Sophia assured me. Sophia was in on this too? Who else knew something I didn't? Why weren't they telling me?!

"I deserve an explanation!" I yelled. I couldn't trust anyone!

"Lileth... Remember when we brought you here?" Saïx asked me.

Of course I remembered. I passed out. Right?

"Yeah..." I hesitated.

"Well, you died when you came through the Corridor. You became a Nobody and therefore, the fifteenth member of Organisation XIII. Each Nobody is named according to their original names, which are anagramed plus the letter x. Thexill is your real name now. You're a Nobody." Saïx explained and I gasped.

A.N: There you go, guys. The last chapter before I put this story on hiatus. Cheesecake Superstar out!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: So... After a few days of being at war with myself, I've decided that I'm not putting this story on hiatus! You guys are so lucky! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

I'd been dead for a whole week and a day and no-one had told me?

"Carla and I lost our hearts too so we are both Nobodies like you." Sophia added. "I'm called Phixoas and Carla is called Lacxar."

"Why?! Why did no-one tell me this?!" I yelled before storming out to my room.

I sat on my bed and hugged my knees as I began to silently sob.

After a while, there was a knock on my door.

"Thexill, can I come in? It's me, Zexion."

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. Zexion walked in and sat down beside me on my bed. "Why has everyone been lying to me?" I whispered, my flow of tears subsiding and a hint of anger replacing my tone.

"To be honest with you, Thex, I didn't even know myself until now."

"'Didn't even know' my butt! If you supposedly 'didn't know', why do you seem so used to the news as if you'd known for ages?!" My voice squeaked as tears started to roll down my cheeks once more, the anger in my voice still rising.

"Ok, Thexill. I'll tell you the truth." Zexion began "When you were brought through the Dark Corridor to this world, your heart was torn from your body. Only Nobodies are able to pass through a Dark Corridor so the Corridor killed you and turned you into a Nobody. The same thing happened to Lacxar and Phixoas."

I couldn't believe it. One of my best friends lied to me! I wouldn't be as angry if it was Marluxia or Vexen or someone else like that lying to me but this was horrible!

"Why, Zexion? Why would you lie to me?" My voice calmed down and my flow of tears stopped.

"I'm sorry, Thexill. I didn't want to lie to you like this. I had to lie to protect you. If I had told you before now, Xemnas would have killed me. I feel sorry for poor Demyx. Xemnas will probably kill him if he doesn't get bailed out by Axel." Zexion explained.

"Why didn't Xemnas want me finding out?" I asked, immediately a hundred times more curious.

"Xemnas wanted you to think you still had a heart so that you would be normal."

After a short explanation, I felt emotionless. I had no heart. Why should I feel emotions?

"Thex? Are you alright?" Zexion snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just fine." I whispered.

"Really? Alright. I'll be in the library if you need me." he stated before leaving me to cry once again.

(Kixin's PoV)

Everyone calls me Niki still. Even though I died and became Kixin.

Nobody likes to refer to me as a Nobody like everyone else.

I couldn't believe my rival was here, either. God, how I hated Thexill. Well, Lileth, but I guess I had to hate Thexill for now.

I was sitting in my room, absent-mindedly playing with a ball of sand that I had created, when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to reveal one of my only friends in this hell hole, Marluxia.

"What do you want?" I asked, dismissing the ball of sand that I still held.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that such a crime?" Marluxia smirked, practically inviting himself into my room. He was such a jerk at times.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" I asked curiously.

"My plans to overthrow Xemnas..." he smiled cruelly as I sat down beside him.

(?'s PoV)

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know much besides the fact that I was on the surface of the world.

However, there was a name emblazoned on my mind that I knew didn't belong to me -Georgia.

As I walked on, someone walked up to me. She had long, blonde hair that reached the backs of her ankles, jade green eyes and a small v-shaped scar in the corner of her right eye. She was dressed in a jet black cloak that reached her feet, only revealing the soles of the boots that she was wearing.

"Hey, are you lost?" she asked. I backed away in shock and fear but the person just walked further towards me, holding their hands up to show they meant no harm "I'm not going to hurt you, my name's Phixoas. I'm here to help you. Now, please answer my question. Are you lost?" She repeated

"Yes, I am and I don't remember anything." I told her shyly. Phixoas took a device from her pocket and examined it for a while before pointing it at me.

"I'll help you out a bit there. Let's see..." She started tapping the screen of the device "You used to be called Georgia but, now that you're a Nobody, you're called Roxigage. Welcome to Organisation XIII, number XIX. Don't ask about the whole number thing, though. It's unexplainable." Phixoas said before taking me through a portal to a large, white, circular room.

A.N: So... What did you think? Please leave a review! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! I have a feeling that there's a bit of OOC-ness here... Sorry, guys...

Chapter Eight

(Thexill's PoV)

Xemnas had ordered us all to meet at Where Nothing Gathers again. He must have found another one of those so-called 'lost youths' that he's been droning on about recently.

I portalled down onto my throne just before I was classed as late and Phixoas walked into the room, followed by a small hooded figure.

"Everyone," Phixoas began "A new youth has been chosen to wear the coat. She is also one of the keyblade's chosen, like Roxas and Xion. We now have three keyblade wielders and seven females in the Organization. Girls, you're lucky. Now, over an entire third of the Organization are female!"

Another girl? That was awesome! With every new female that joined, Larxene got even more pissed off. It was hilarious!

"Another girl? I don't think I can take it any more!" Larxene screamed before warping out of the room.

"Well, now that she's gone, Roxigage can take Larxene's seat until we get another one built." Xemnas stated and Phixoas warped Roxigage onto Larxene's throne before warping herself onto her own.

The meeting went on for quite a while. The main topic was on who would be being sent to Castle Oblivion, the Organization's secondary castle.

After much debating, Xemnas finally chose the people to go. He was tempted to only send those in the original thirteen but the other Lost Youths and I managed to change his mind and he sent some of us as well. The way he talked about sending people off, however, sounded almost like... It was meant to be a punishment.

All in all, nine Nobodies were selected to go. These were: Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Phixoas, Kixin, and I.

Marluxia, Larxene, Axel and Kixin were to be in charge of the above ground floors whereas the rest of us were sent to the basement levels.

Just before I left, however, Xemnas and Saïx confronted me. "We want you, along with Axel and Phixoas, to monitor the behaviour of the others. You must eliminate them. Especially Marluxia, Kixin and Larxene." They said.

**At Castle Oblivion... **

(Kixin's PoV)

Recently, Marluxia had started to involve Larxene in his take over plans. I had to admit, I was quite jealous.

I thought he said it would just be the two of us but then Larxene got involved and I felt really left out. It hurt, you know, being left out.

I was sitting on a chair in one of the top floor's spare rooms when Larxene and Marluxia came sauntering in, joking and laughing. I really wished I was in Larxene's place right then. I had to admit, I was jealous.

"Hey, Kixin, you alright?" Marluxia asked as he left Larxene and walked up to me. That was the first time anyone had used my real name. I was thrown slightly off guard by the question because of that.

"I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Do you want to help me and Larxene with our take over plans? You are more important than Larxene, remember? You're my second in command here, you know."

I felt my spirits lift at that. More important than Larxene? Second in command? I liked the sound of that!

(Phixoas' PoV)

It was quite boring in the underground floors of Castle Oblivion. All that really happened was that the five of us would sit and talk about what might be happening everywhere else.

"So... What do you think the four upstairs will be doing right now?" Thexill asked, a monotone and slightly bored sound in her voice.

"If anything, Marluxia will get the balls to confess to the fact that he likes Kixin." Vexen stated, earning a slight outburst of laughter from Zexion, who immediately covered his mouth.

"Yeah, he needs to confess to his masculinity first!" Thexill chuckled. I held my sides in an attempt to not laugh.

"That's if he finds his masculinity at all!" Zexion burst out with laughter. I couldn't take it anymore, my sides were aching and I burst out in fits of laughter.

"Guys, you shouldn't make fun of Marluxia like that." Lexaeus scolded, trying not to join in with our immaturity.

"Hey, what he can't hear won't hurt him!" I told him, calming down slightly with heavy breaths.

"What can't I hear?" Marluxia asked, walking into the room at that precise moment.

By the look on his face, not a very happy one, I guessed that he heard everything.

**Back at the Castle That Never Was... **

(Roxigage's PoV)

It had only been a week since I had joined Organisation XIII.

Life isn't as fun as you'd expect. I'm issued between three and seven missions every day and at least half, if not all, are usually mandatory.

Today, I only had one mandatory mission. It was to go on a heart collection mission with Roxas, another of the keyblade's chosen.

He hadn't spoken at all since I met him. In fact, he hadn't spoken since he had joined the Organization. I really hoped he'd speak to me whenever I was with him.

I left for the Grey Area, to report to Saïx for my mission, when I was encountered by Luxord. He was number 10 in the Organization, 9 ranks higher than me, and he had a very strong British accent, as well as being a huge fan of tea.

"What are you up to today, love? Saïx given you any missions?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've got to go to Halloween Town with Roxas, to gather hearts." I explained.

"Oh, shame about that. Well, do you want to meet up with me after your misson?" My eyes opened wide at this.

"Um... Um..." I stuttered

"Not on a date, you idiot. Just as friends."

"Friends?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What was a friend?

"You know, people that hang out with eachother, tell eachother secrets. Friends." Luxord informed me. So, he wanted to be my friend? Maybe, maybe I'd let him...

"Alright, then." I smiled shyly.

"See you after your mission then, love." Luxord smiled before walking away. Continuing my journey to the Grey Area, I thought to myself about what had just happened. A... Friend? I think I'll like having a friend. Definitely!

"Roxigage. Are you ready to depart on your mission?" Saïx asked as I entered the Grey Area.

"Yes, sir." I nodded

"Good. Your first mission is with Roxas in Halloween Town. Remember?"

"Yes, sir." I repeated as Roxas walked up behind me, as silent as ever.

"Are you ready to leave, Roxas?" Saïx asked the mute blonde. Roxas simply nodded his head and Saïx opened a Dark Corridor to our mission location.

I stepped through the Dark Corridor, Roxas following closely behind.

As soon as we arrived, we were encountered by a hoard of Shadow Heartless. They wouldn't release hearts, so killing them was pointless.

Roxas and I ran past them and deep into Halloween Town's town square.

"So," I began, summoning my Keyblade "All we have to do is defeat some pesky Heartless and we can go back?" Roxas nodded, still not speaking. He summoned his Keyblade and a Scarlet Tango appeared.

"Come on, Roxas! We can take this on!" I said, swinging my weapon at the Heartless. The Scarlet Tango flew backwards, straight into Roxas' Keyblade. It disappeared and a single heart floated up to the sky.

"See? I told you we could take it!" I cheered before I felt claws scrape painfully across my back. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was...

"Roxigage!"

Roxas spoke for the first time...

A.N: And so I leave you with a cliffhanger! I'm far too evil, aren't I?

In reply to sailorsenshi13's review, Kixin has the sand because it is her element. I know I didn't really make that too clear in the last chapter, sorry! Also, I think Kixin's reaction is portrayed in here somewhere... but thank you for your constant reviews! They are welcome!

And, to everyone else reading this who haven't reviewed yet, that little review box is just waiting to be clicked. Go on, click it! Click it!

Meh, fine. Don't click it. See if I care... *runs off and cries* I'm still updating the story anyway!

Cheesecake Superstar out!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Ta-Da! Another update today! I love you guys way too much... o.o Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Nine

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

Marluxia and I were busy talking about nothing in particular when Axel, along with Larxene, walked into the room.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Axel teased, walking up to me and sitting beside me. Larxene sat opposite me, beside Marluxia.

"No. Nothing." I muttered, looking down at the table that I was leaning on. Axel knew that I liked Marluxia and he was intent on teasing me about it all the time.

"Are you sure you two weren't talking about relationship plans or something?" Axel whispered in my ear, loud enough for only me to hear.

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

I know that I have to eliminate Kixin, but she's not done anything wrong, in my opinion. She just got in with the wrong crowd, that's all.

I really don't want to be the one to get rid of her. Thexill can do it. She hates Kixin and Marluxia, anyway. I'll dispose of Lexaeus and Larxene. They're the only ones I can get rid of without hurting someone else's feelings.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

It was quiet in Castle Oblivion's basement. Too quiet. I didn't know where anyone else was, not even Phixoas or Zexion. It was lonely. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered my eyes from behind me, obscuring my vision.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in my ear and my vision was restored as the hands left my face. I turned around to see Zexion standing there.

"For Kingdom Hearts sake, Zexion! You scared the life out of me! Where have you been?" I asked

"I've been on the bottom floor, helping Vexen and Phixoas." Zexion stated. The palm of my hand came into contact with my forehead at this. Why I didn't think to look there, I'll never know...

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I was getting lonely." I pouted.

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Oh..." I thought it had been a few hours... Oops...

"Anyway, I got you something!" Zexion smiled, pulling something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes lighting up with excitement.

He handed the package to me and I showed no hesitation to open it. Inside was a little necklace, one with a smaller, silver, version of my Element Hammer as the pendant.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts! I love it! Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around Zexion in a hug, much to his suprise. He eventually wrapped his arms around me in return. The two of us pulled away from the embrace and Zexion looked slightly bewildered.

"What in nothingness was that?! Last time I checked, you hated hugs!"

"No. That was just something I said to get Demyx away from me." I stated bluntly.

"You made him cry because of that, Thexill. You know that, right?" Zexion told me.

"Oh. Um... I didn't mean to do that... I had no idea he'd actually cry..."

"Oh, well. You know how sensitive Demyx is. He's like a five year old in a twenty year old's body!" Zexion laughed. Soon enough, the two of us were laughing so much that we couldn't breathe.

"Why was that so funny?" I asked, panting for breath.

"No idea. I guess I'll just have to quit the Organization and be a comedian!" Zexion chuckled It wasn't often that Zexion ever displayed happiness. The only times he did were when he was around me. I liked the fact that I could bring out the soft side in my best friend.

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't see anything.

"Is she okay?" asked the voice that I recognised came from Demyx

"She's fine. If only Vexen were here, he'd be able to give a better diagnosis of her. I think she is just unconscious." The voice I recognised as Xaldin's assured Demyx.

"And I was going to meet up with her after her mission as well..." I recognised Luxord sighing.

All of a sudden, I could feel myself waking up. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was faced by the owners of the three voices plus Roxas, who I guessed was still mute to the others.

"She's awake!" Demyx exclaimed

"What happened, love? Roxas has been trying to explain but we don't speak mute." Luxord chuckled at his joke.

"I got attacked pretty badly by a Neoshadow Heartless... And Roxas spoke... Just as I fell unconscious."

This earned a few gasps from the other Nobodies in the room. Xaldin, Luxord and Demyx all turned to face Roxas.

"Is it true?" Xaldin asked "Did you really speak when Roxigage got attacked?" Roxas nodded shyly, but refused to prove his point.

"Please speak again, Roxas." I pleaded. Roxas hesitated, but I pouted and he complied.

"Fine. I give in..." he muttered shyly "Yes, I can speak."

"Why haven't you spoken before now?" Demyx asked

"There wasn't anything that I wanted to say..." Roxas admitted.

"What, not even to Axel? You two were close, right?" I asked, immediately regretting saying 'were' instead of 'are'.

"What do you mean, 'were'?! It's not like Axel's gone forever, right?" Roxas panicked before his voice grew quieter "He is coming back... right?"

None of us answered Roxas at this. Saïx told me that the people going to Castle Oblivion were being sent there to be eliminated... Even the one that found me, Phixoas, and her best friend, Thexill.

At that moment, as if on cue, Saïx walked into the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Look, Roxas. I'm sorry to have to say this, but everyone that was sent to C.O. was sent there to be eliminated..."

"What?!" Roxas screamed "You... You mean... Axel's gonna be killed?"

All of a sudden, Roxas broke down crying. I jumped up from the small bed that I was laying on and walked to his side. To my suprise, Roxas flung his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck before starting to silently sob into the collar of my cloak. I wrapped my arms around him in return and attempted to comfort him.

"Hey, Axel will be fine. I promise..." I muttered. Roxas lifted his head up to look at me.

"Do you really think so? He did promise he'd come back..." Roxas sobbed

"See? He promised himself. That means he'll be back. He wouldn't break a promise, would he?" I smiled faintly, causing a small smile to appear in Roxas' expression.

"Let's leave those two alone for a bit..." I heard Xaldin say before I heard the footsteps of everyone else leaving.

Within a few seconds, Roxas and I were the only ones left in the room.

(Zexion's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Just recently, the Keyblade wielder, Sora, and his darkness-corrupted friend, Riku, had arrived at opposite levels of the Castle. Riku had started at the basement levels. Vexen and Phixoas, being the genius scientists they were, managed to create a replica of Riku.

We managed to talk Thexill into convincing Naminé, a shy blonde witch living in Castle Oblivion with us to drain Sora and Riku's memories, to make the replica think that he was the original.

I was currently on my way to visit Thexill on the level of the Castle that she was on. Once I was there, I saw her in a heated battle with Riku. His Keyblade clashed with her hammer in small explosions of energy.

They were both extremely powerful fighters, but Riku had just that little bit more strength. He managed to strike Thexill in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards into the wall. I gasped and ran in front of her, using my Lexicon to block Riku's next attack.

"Stop! You've hurt her enough!" I shouted, producing a card in my hand and flinging it at the silver-haired keyblader. "Leave. Now."

Once Riku had left the room, I turned around and knelt beside Thexill. "Hey... Are you alright?" I asked, my voice content.

"I'm fine..." Thexill smiled weakly. I knew that if I didn't get her to Vexen or Phixoas in time, she could die. I couldn't risk that happening. I cared for her too much to let that happen.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Zexion lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

"I'm going to get you to Vexen and Phixoas." he stated before falling silent. He didn't talk to me at all during our journey to the level where Phixoas and Vexen were stationed.

Had I upset him in some way? I hoped not, I cared for him too much to ever mean to upset him.

Once we arrived, Phixoas came rushing up to us. By then, I was feeling extremely weak and close to passing out.

"She's been injured badly." Zexion sighed, almost disappointed at something.

"Oh, my. We can't have that happening, can we?" Phixoas called Vexen over and he came walking up to the three of us.

"What in Kingdom Hearts happened here?!" Vexen exclaimed.

"She's been injured, dear. Is there anything we can do?" Phixoas asked him.

"Yes, but we must hurry. She's close to passing out." As if on cue, I felt my eyelids grow heavier as I lost control of my body and was subjected to unconsciousness.

A.N: Please leave a review with your thoughts! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Ta-da! Another chapter! Enjoy! It's my longest chapter so far! *cookie confetti*

Chpter Ten

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Thexill passed out as if on cue. Vexen picked her up from Zexion's arms and carried her over to the lab table before gently placing her onto it.

"She's unconscious and she has internal bleeding in her abdomen." he diagnosed. Zexion gasped at the news.

"But will she be okay?" he asked, his tone pleading.

"It depends. If I can perform surgery on her, then she'll live. If not, we have no other option but to let her die." Vexen explained

"Perform the surgery, then! Now!"

"Sorry, Thexill..." I muttered "This will really hurt when you wake up..."

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

Today was the day. I finally had the courage to confess to Marluxia. I hoped his reaction was a good one.

On my way to see him, I encountered Axel.

"Where you headed, Kish?" he asked. He had given me the nickname 'Kish' claiming that my real name was too long, although it was only one syllable longer...

"Just heading to see Marluxia." I smiled.

"Oh, really? Going to finally confess?" he teased

"Confess to what?" I heard Marluxia's voice ask as he stepped into view.

"Oh! Marluxia! Um... Nothing. Nothing at all..." I panicked.

"Kish... You're lying and you know it!" Axel nudged me in the ribs, causing me to yelp slightly at the touch.

"Well, anyway... I just wanted to say, Kixin, that..." Marluxia trailed off because, at that moment, Larxene appeared behind him and both she and Axel pushed Marluxia and I into eachother.

My eyes widened when I saw that my lips were locked firmly against his. Marluxia backed away at that, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

"Um... Um... Sorry, Kixin. I... Um..." Marluxia stuttered. Axel and Larxene burst out laughing and ran off.

"Those two have been trying to set you up for days." I heard Phixoas say as she walked past. "Glad to see it finally worked."

"When I see those two next, I'm going to kill them!" Marluxia threatened "They'll wish that they never lost their hearts in the first place!"

"But... If we don't have hearts, how come we can feel emotions?" I asked.

"We aren't meant to feel emotions, but I think I know where Demyx was coming from when he said we might still have emotions... Even without a heart..." Marluxia explained.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

I opened my eyes and almost immediately felt an immense pain course through my stomach. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut at the feeling. I was in a large, circular room.

The walls were white and it looked like a large laboratory of sorts. Where in the world was I? Better yet, who were the three people garbed in black that were crowded around me?

"Thexill! You're awake!" the one with slate coloured hair and one of his icy blue eyes showing exclaimed. Did I know this person? Why was he calling me 'Thexill'? Was that my name?

"She seems to be just fine!" the only female, one that looked like a twin of the third person, with blonde hair that reached her ankles and jade green eyes stated.

"Yes, but let's just check a few things first..." The third person in the room, basically a male version of the second person, trailed off as he reached for a metal tool. It looked like a thin, sharp blade attached to a plastic cylinder. "I'll just need a blood sample to see if there will be any side effects."

The blonde male drove the sharp metal spike into my arm and I yelped in pain. The plastic tube started to fill up with a red liquid and the spike was eventually pulled out of my arm. I just looked on at what happened next.

The two other people in the room moved aside so that the third could place the red liquid into a machine that soon started to flash a violent pattern of red, blue, green, orange, red.

"Oh... Says here that our little casualty has now gotten amnesia as an after effect. That's not meant to happen..."

"Amnesia? What's that?" I asked

"It means you've lost all of your memories." The blonde female stated.

"So... I know you three, but I've just forgotten..." I muttered.

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

Roxas and I were the only two in the room. I wanted to comfort him further, to tell him that his friend would come back, but I heard what Saïx said.

Axel was gone. Roxas would just have to live with it and move on. I felt sorry for him. I only just arrived when the others were sent out. I hadn't made any close bonds with those that left. I sat back down on the bed in my room and Roxas sat down beside me.

"He won't come back, will he, Roxigage?" Roxas sighed, looking over at me. It broke my non-existent heart to see Roxas looking so sad. He had only just started to speak again and he found out that one of his best friends had been sent away to be killed. At that moment, a raven-haired female that I recognised as number XIV, Xion, walked in.

"Do you mind if I join the two of you?" She asked innocently. I nodded and she sat down on the other side of me.

"I can't believe he's gone..." As if Xion had said something wrong, Roxas began to cry again.

"Roxas, you really miss him, don't you?" I asked, turning to face him and letting him hug me. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and started to silently sob, his body shaking each time.

"He was my best friend... All that time, I never spoke a single word to him..." Roxas sobbed. Xion stood up from her place on my bed and say back down on the other side of Roxas before she started to rub small circles in Roxas' back.

"Roxas... He'll come back. Trust me..." Xion whispered calmly.

"Now, who wants ice cream?" I asked, smiling.

(Lacxar's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

None of the others have been talking to me since everyone else left for Castle Oblivion. Thexill and Phixoas both left and I don't talk to Saïx or Xemnas any more. It's lonely...

The only time I talk to someone is when I receive a mission from Saïx. They're always on my own, too, so I can't talk to anyone else on the mission, either.

"Lacxar, your mission for today is one with Xigbar. You must go on recon in a new world." Saïx said. Finally! A mission that's not on my own! Saïx opened a Dark Corridor for me and Xigbar walked up behind me.

"Ready to go, Lacxar?" he asked. I nodded and the two of us walked through the Corridor to the new world. My informative digital watch said that the world was called Agrabah. "So... Recon here, huh?"

"I guess so..." I muttered, summoning my tomahawk.

"Why are you summoning your weapon? We aren't collecting hearts, you know."

"I know, but there are bound to be some Heartless popping up around here." I pointed out. As if on cue, a Poison Plant appeared and I slashed at it with my weapon.

Almost immediately, Xigbar summoned his arrowguns and began shooting at the Heartless. Just then, a Scarlet Tango appeared and I turned to attack it, leaving Xigbar to deal with the Poison Plant.

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

Things grew awkward between Marluxia and I after what Larxene and Axel did. Oh, how I hate those two right now!

I was busy teasing Sora, the annoying, spiky-haired brunette keyblader that I had been given orders to taunt.

"Oh, how it would hurt Naminé's feelings for her to know that you forgot about her!" I smirked.

"Leave Naminé alone!" Sora yelled. Boy, was it easy to mess with him! Naminé certainly did a good job of altering his memories!

"You wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't for you coming here! You couldn't even remember poor little Naminé before now! Oh, it would break her little heart to know that one of her closest friends forgot about her..." I taunted.

"I said, leave Naminé alone!" Sora screeched, summoning his Keyblade and attempting to hack at me with it. I simply summoned my chain whip and blocked his attacks before wrapping the whip around the Keyblade with a flick of my wrist and threw it out of his grasp. I then attempted to knock Sora to his knees and succeeded by making the whip coil around around his legs and pulling him over.

"Kixin. That's enough." Axel ordered, walking into the room. "You can torture the poor boy another day." I huffed and produced a card in my hand before flinging it at Sora.

"There, kid... Knock yourself out." I mumbled and the keyblader ran off.

"Look, Kish. I don't want to have to do this to you, but Saïx and Xemnas ordered me to. I must stay loyal to the Organisation, unlike some..." Axel said, summoning his chakrams. What did he mean, 'must remain loyal to the Organisation, unlike some'? Had I done something wrong? I backed away from Axel as he advanced on me.

"What are you doing? What have I done?" I asked, the pitch of my voice rising and becoming more panicked.

"Kixin, you're sentenced to death for planning a mutiny against the Organisation... I have orders to kill you. If you value your life, run now. Don't come back." Axel said, pointing to a Dark Corridor that he had just created.

I didn't take any time to hesitate before sprinting through the Corridor and ending up in... Twilight Town?

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

The blonde female ushered the other two people out of the room and knelt down so she was at my level.

"Look, Thexill. My name is Phixoas. I'm one of your best friends. The blonde guy is Vexen, my boyfriend, and the other one is Zexion, your other best friend here. You and I have another best friend called Lacxar, but she isn't here right now." Phixoas continued to explain that I was the fifteenth member of a group called Organisation XIII and that I had been sent here, to Castle Oblivion, in order to eliminate everyone else here except for Phixoas and a redhead named Axel. I felt a huge pain course through my head as Phixoas explained my life to me and I felt myself fall unconscious.

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Thexill had fallen unconscious as I was trying to provoke her memories. I rushed out of the room and called Vexen back in.

"What's happened to her?" I asked.

"She's regaining her memories. You're a genius, Phix. Telling her about herself got her memories to be provoked back into her mind. When she wakes up, she'll remember everything. Well done, Phix." Vexen praised me, kissing my cheek. I felt a blush spread across my face and I turned away shyly.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

I opened my eyes and my headache was slowly disappearing. Zexion walked into the room at that point and rushed to my side.

"You're awake! Brilliant!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah... Did the surgery go alright?" I asked. Zexion looked confused, as if I'd said something wrong. "What?"

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked. Remember what? All I know was I got injured and then Vexen performed surgery on me to make me better. Right? I know the last things I heard were Phixoas and Vexen's plans to operate on me... Was there something I'd missed? Had I woken up at one point?

"Thex, you woke up about an hour ago with amnesia." Zexion stated bluntly.

"Amnesia? I don't think I forgot anything... I'd remember that, right?" I chuckled slightly at my joke. Zexion's expression remained calm. Didn't he find it funny? He usually laughed at my cheesy jokes...

"Don't worry, Thex. At least you remember now... It was terrible seeing you when you had no clue who I was." I sat upright and Zexion sat beside me.

I looked over at him but had no chance to reply to what he had said before he pressed his lips firmly against mine. A crimson blush spread across my cheeks as I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Zexion's neck. As we pulled away for breath, I chuckled to myself.

"Wow. You really did hate seeing me with amnesia..."

A.N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, well the one person who did, I really appreciated it! Feel free to leave a review with your opinions on my stories and how I can improve, it would be really useful! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: So... This chapter has some drama! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

(Kixin's PoV- Twilight Town)

Axel had sent me to Twilight Town. I looked around and saw that I was at the base of the Clock Tower. Looking up, I saw Roxas, Xion and the newest Organisation member, Roxigage, all sitting and eating ice cream at the top of the tower. I smiled to myself at how happy the three of them looked.

(Roxigage's PoV- Twilight Town)

I sat at the edge of the Clock Tower between Roxas and Xion, the three of us munching away at sea-salt ice-creams.

"You know, it's good to be eating this stuff again." Roxas said, breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"I haven't eaten sea-salt ice-cream since Axel left. It was always something we'd do together, see. He said it was what friends do. Eat ice-cream together, that is." Roxas explained.

"So... That means you two are my... Friends?" I wondered aloud.

"Basically, yeah." Roxas stated casually, biting into his ice-cream.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled. "Do you think Axel will let Xion and I be his friends, too, when he comes back?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Roxas said, his voice muffled by a mouthful of ice-cream "I hope so..."

(Lacxar's PoV- Agrabah)

"I told you there'd be Heartless." I smirked triumphantly. We'd faced about twenty one Heartless since I first summoned my tomahawk.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be so cocky about it, kid." Xigbar snapped.

"Don't call me 'kid'!" I exclaimed "I'm nineteen, nearly twenty!"

"As if! You look about fifteen!" Xigbar retorted.

"Hey! It's not my fault I look younger than I actually am! Phixoas and Thexill would so back me up if they were here!" I argued.

"Well, they aren't, are they?" Xigbar turned away from me and began to head back to the Dark Corridor. "Come on, let's RTC."

I followed Xigbar to the Dark Corridor and warped back through to the Grey Area.

So... My first paired mission in weeks and I spent it arguing? What a way to make sure I'm sent on more paired missions, Lacxar!

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion)

I couldn't let Kixin be killed, not even by her rival. She had too kind a nature to deserve to die. I was walking through the overground levels of Castle Oblivion when I was encountered by Marluxia.

"Where's Kixin?" he asked "I haven't been able to find her all day."

"She's gone. Xemnas sent her back to the Castle That Never Was." I lied. At least now, I could devise a plan to eliminate Marluxia without Kixin having to know. That way, she wouldn't get hurt.

"What do you mean, 'Xemnas sent her back'?! We... She's..." Marluxia stuttered.

"She's what?" I asked.

"She's pregnant... I talked to Vexen and Phixoas the other day. She's pregnant with my child..." Marluxia said and my eyes widened.

"Wait, so you two... You know?" I wondered aloud

"Yes. That night that you two set us up."

I couldn't believe it. How in the world was I going to tell her now?! How was I going to tell Marluxia that he'll never see her again?

"I'm sorry to say this, Marluxia, but I have orders from Xemnas to kill you. You're not going to see Kixin, or your unborn child, ever again." I summoned my chakrams and advanced on the Graceful Assassin. He summoned his scythe in return and our battle began.

(Kixin's PoV- Twilight Town)

I walked around Twilight Town for what seemed like a few hours before I got fed up. Why did I have to stay here? I opened a Dark Corridor, one that would lead me back to Castle Oblivion, and walked through.

Once I was back, I saw that I was in a room where a battle was commencing. Axel and Marluxia were fighting.

"I told you, Marluxia! Mutiny against the Organization results in death! At least I'm loyal to my leader!" Axel yelled, hacking at Marluxia with his chakrams.

"That means you've betrayed me! I have no other choice than to kill you instead!" Marluxia argued, slashing at Axel with his scythe.

"Both of you, stop it!" I screamed, causing both Axel and Marluxia to drop their weapons before turning to look at me.

Once Marluxia had realised it was me, he ran up to me and smothered me in a hug.

"I thought Xemnas sent you back to the Castle That Never Was! I was so worried about you!"

"I wasn't sent back by Xemnas. Who told you that?" I asked

"Axel did." Marluxia stated innocently. I turned to face Axel and glared at him.

"You lied to him?" I asked "You're the one that sent me away! You sent me to Twilight Town because you had orders to kill me!"

"He had orders to do what?!" Marluxia pulled away from me and charged at Axel, scythe in hand once more.

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

I walked back into the lab to see... Thexill and Zexion kissing...

"Um..." I cleared my throat "This is not the place to be doing that, you two." Thexill and Zexion pulled away from eachother, both blushing a deep scarlet.

I had to laugh at how cute the two of them looked together, but I sighed when I remembered that Thexill and I had orders to eliminate him... And Vexen. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do such a thing... Not to Vexen... Or Zexion.

I'd happily get rid of Marluxia, Kixin, Larxene and Lexaeus but not the other two... Just then, Vexen walked into the room.

"What in the world has been going on here?" he asked, obviously meaning why Thexill and Zexion were both blushing violently, still not moving or speaking.

"I just caught the two of them making out on the lab bed." I smirked, looking over at Thexill and seeing her embarrassed expression.

"Well they can live their sexual life in their own rooms. Not in the lab." Vexen scolded them.

At that, Thexill and Zexion got up and left... Probably to continue what they started somewhere else...

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

As fun as it was to be spending time with Roxas and Xion, I had promised Luxord the other day that I'd hang out with him.

I headed to the Grey Area, where I knew he'd be sitting on one of the sofas playing some card game or another with Demyx or Xigbar, and proved my assumptions to be correct.

"What are you doing here, Roxigage? I thought you were busy with your new friends, love." Luxord snapped, practically throwing the cards he was dealing at Demyx.

"I promised you I'd hang out with you, didn't I? Oh, and is there a reason that Demyx is half naked?" I asked, looking over at a cloakless, shirtless Demyx.

"Um... One word of advice... Never agree to play strip poker with this guy..." Demyx pointed to Luxord "You'll always lose..."

"I'll keep that in mind..." I muttered.

"Want to join our little game, love?" Luxord asked, smirking. I glanced over at Demyx, who was signalling 'No! Don't do it!' with his hands.

"Um... Maybe not..." I said "I'll hang out with you another time, okay?" I didn't give Luxord a chance to answer as I ran out of the room.

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

"Axel! Marluxia! Stop it!" I screamed.

The two others in the room ingnored me and continued to fight. Chakrams hit scythe and fire scorched flowers. It was obvious that Marluxia was losing; Axel was definitely the stronger fighter. With a few swift hits to the gut, Marluxia was sent flying across the room. I couldn't take it any more. I rushed out of the room and straight to Vexen and Phixoas' lab.

"Please! Help!" I begged.

"What is it?" Phixoas asked

"Marluxia and Axel are fighting! I think Axel's gonna kill Marluxia!" I exclaimed.

"Good riddance!" Phixoas snapped.

"Now, now, Phix. Let's help the poor kid." Vexen scolded her.

"You don't get it. I've been sent here to eliminate members of the Organization. Me, Thexill and Axel have been given orders to eliminate everyone besides ourselves and Naminé that are in Castle Oblivion." Phixoas stated and Vexen looked heartbroken; well, if he had a heart, that is...

"You mean... You've been sent to kill me?" he backed away from Phixoas "I thought you weren't like that."

"I said I'd been given orders to kill you. Not that I was actually going to kill you, idiot."

"Um... Excuse me? Help, please!" I piped up.

"Oh, of course. Come on, Phix." When the three of us got back to where Marluxia and Axel were fighting, Marluxia's condition was getting a lot worse. He was badly injured and only just managing to stand up.

"No!" I gasped as Axel hit Marluxia in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. I rushed over to his side and summoned my chain whip to block Axel's oncoming attack.

"What are you doing, Kixin?! I sent you to Twilight Town for a reason!" Axel snapped.

"You sent me to Twilight Town so you could get rid of Marluxia without me knowing!" I yelled, snapping my chain whip forwards so it coiled around one of Axel's chakrams and threw it to one side. I repeated the technique with the other chakram and succeeded in disarming Axel.

"Kixin..." Marluxia's weakened voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to see him fading away.

"No! Don't die on me, Marluxia! Please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Kixin. My time's up... Take care of the baby..."

"Baby? What baby?" I asked, but it was too late. Marluxia faded right in front of me and I broke down in tears.

"Kixin... That night... The one when Axel and Larxene set you and Marluxia up... That act of love made you conceive a child. In simpler words, Kixin, you're pregnant..." Vexen said, walking over and kneeling down beside me.

"I'm what?!" I screamed.

A.N: I'm so evil... I always thought Axel should kill Marluxia like this... And Kixin found out she's pregnant! Find out what happens next in the next chapter! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: So, I've decided to give you two chapters in one go! I might even get a third up today if I get the spare time!

Warning: This chapter includes a suicide attempt. I'm telling you from experience, even so much as thinking about suicide is the worst thing in the world. Never, ever, ever resort to it. Ever. It's horrible.

Chapter Twelve

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

The time since Marluxia was killed by Axel was an eventful one. Axel, Phixoas and I had succeeded in eliminating both Larxene and Lexaeus, leaving Kixin, Zexion and Vexen.

When the time comes, I don't think I'll be able to get rid of Zexion. He means too much to me. If I still had my heart, it'd belong to him. I was heading to get rid of Kixin when I was encountered by Axel.

"Don't kill her. Please." he begged.

"What do you mean? Xemnas gave us orders, even you know that." I said.

"Yeah, but how would you feel if I killed Zexion? How would Phixoas feel if we killed Vexen?"

"What are you trying to say, Axel? Do you... Like Kixin?" I asked

"I think so, yes." Axel stated. I gasped. Axel absolutely hated Kixin when she first joined the Organisation!

"Wow... This is a bit difficult then, isn't it? Three people we have to kill and each one of us likes one of them..."

"Hey, guys! What's going on? Let's hurry up and knock off Kixin already!" Phixoas came up behind us.

"We aren't killing her, Phix. Axel likes her." I said.

"Oh... Um... Well... Um... Oh! Vexen's calling me! Bye!" Phixoas ran off at that excuse. Axel left soon after her.

(Roxigage's PoV- Twilight Town)

I was sitting at the top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower, my legs dangling over the edge, when Demyx came and sat beside me.

"Hey, um, Roxigage? I can trust you, right?" He asked me.

"Of course, Demyx. What is it?"

"See, before the others left, I realised that I liked Phixoas. You know, the one that found you. She was with Vexen at the time and now she's probably dead... I had no chance to tell her that I loved her..." Demyx sighed.

"Hey, maybe she'll be alive still. Maybe she was the one sent to kill the others..." I said in an attempt to lift Demyx's hope.

"Do you really think so, Roxigage?" Demyx asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Just then, Zexion walked up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I don't know... A Heartless?" I joked, prying Zexion's hands from my face and turning to look at him.

"No. It's me, idiot." Zexion laughed.

"I know that." I chuckled "Can't you get a joke?"

"Oh shut up, you." Zexion flicked my shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" I protested

"No it didn't. I barely touched you." Zexion smirked, flicking me again.

"Hey! Thexill abuse! You can get arrested for that!" I whined.

"No I can't. Don't whine, Thex. It doesn't suit you at all." Zexion said, pulling me into a warm embrace. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, taking in my scent.

"That's kinda weird, you know..." I muttered.

"So? You smell like a new book. You know I love that smell." Zexion reminded me.

"Yeah... But I haven't been anywhere near books, let alone new ones, since I came here. This Castle is book-deprived."

"Don't remind me. It's like torture here without books!" Zexion whined.

"Oh... Look who's whining now!" I smirked

"Shut up, Thex..."

"No. Don't tell me what to do!" I laughed.

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Thexill and Zexion were such a sweet couple. They were polar opposites in personality but exactly the same in preferences. Thexill was energetic and always talking whereas Zexion was shy and almost always kept to himself but they both brought out a different side in eachother. Thexill brought out the happiness in Zexion and he, in return, brought out a calmer side to Thexill.

They were perfect for eachother, but they realised it far too late. Before they realised they liked eachother, I sent Axel orders to dispose of Zexion.

He was never one to disobey orders but I knew everything would end up in a repeat of the Kixin/Marluxia crisis of he did follow them.

At least Thexill wasn't pregnant, though. If she was, everything would be so much harder...

Now all I had to do was find a way to tell Vexen that I was pregnant myself...

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

Pregnant? I was... Pregnant? Why hadn't I been told sooner? I would have fought even harder to keep Marluxia alive if I knew that.

I really despised Axel more than ever because of what he did. There was no way I'd ever be able to forgive him.

Sometimes, since Marluxia died, I'd think to myself. Was life really worth living anymore?

Summoning my chain whip, I fastened it to the ceiling of the room I was in. I coiled it around one of the chandeliers in the room and the chain whip hung limply from it. I tied the end in a perfect circle before using a ball of sand to lower the floor of the room.

I created a block of sand to stand upon and was just about to slide my head through the loop in the chain when...

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

"Kixin? What are you doing?!" I ran over to Kixin and scooped her up in my arms so she couldn't continue her suicide attempt.

"Leave me alone, Axel!" She screamed, her fists hitting my chest although I couldn't feel the attacks.

"What were you doing?" I repeated, more slowly this time.

"What does it look like?" She pointed over to her chain whip, set up to act as a hanging device.

"Look, Kish, you have so much to live for. Don't try and end your life. Besides, it wouldn't really work. We can only die from weapon-inflicted wounds. You of all people should remember that."

"Don't call me that." Kixin muttered

"Don't call you what?"

"Kish. Don't call me 'Kish'. It's a stupid child's name. Now, put me down and I won't try and kill you." I ignored Kixin's threat, although I did place her back on the ground on her feet.

"Thank you. Now, leave me alone to finish what I started." Kixin walked back over to her makeshift noose and created a sand block to step on.

"I can't let you do that, Kixin." I said, shooting a fire ball at her sand block and disintegrating it. I then fired another fire ball at her chain whip, causing it to disappear.

"Stop that! Just let me kill myself. No one would miss me."

"You're wrong." I interrupted her.

"What?"

"I would."

"You'd miss me?" Kixin cocked her head to the side and looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Yes, Kixin, I'd miss you. I know this is something you probably won't want to hear right now, but... I love you, Kixin."

(Roxigage's PoV- Twilight Town)

I sat comforting Demyx for a while, the same way I'd comforted Roxas, before he finally left and I was alone sitting at the top of the Clock Tower.

"Hey, looking for someone to hang out with? If I remember correctly, you did promise me, love." I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked over to the source of the sound and saw Luxord looking down at me, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, alright then..." I muttered and Luxord took sat down beside me, scooching closer every now and again.

(Lacxar's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

To my relief, I was sent on another paired mission. Even after my royal screw-up last time. My mission was with Roxas, on a heart collection mission. I'd probably just let Roxas do everything, seeing as he was the one with a Keyblade and all. As I was reporting to Saïx for my mission, I noticed Xigbar walking in to the Grey Area.

"Hey, look, sorry about..." I began before I was cut off.

"I don't have time for you and your meaningless apologies, XVI." Xigbar snapped before turning to Saïx "My mission, Saïx?"

"You're headed to Wonderland with Lacxar, in place of Roxas, for heart collection. The two of you can head out right away." Saïx opened up a Dark Corridor and I looked over to see Xigbar scowling at me. This was going to be one long mission...

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Phixoas entered the room at that moment.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later..."

"No. It's fine. I'm just leaving." Zexion said, walking towards the door "See you later, Thex!"

"Bye, Zexy!" I waved as Phixoas walked up to me.

"Thexill, I can trust you, right?" She asked hopefully

"Of course you can, Phix! I'm your best friend!" I smiled

"Thanks... Well, Thex... You see... I'm pregnant." My jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Wait... You're... Pregnant? As in... 'Played the bouncy bed game without protection' pregnant?" I asked, just to clarify things. Phixoas nodded and my eyes widened. "Who's the father?"

Please don't say Vexen, please don't say Vexen... I thought to myself.

"Vexen, obviously." Phixoas stated.

No! My mind screamed.

"Good for you, Phix, but have you told him?" I said calmly, aloud.

"You do know I heard that 'no', right?" Phixoas said.

"Fridge toast!" I muttered under my breath.

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

"You what?!" I screamed

"Sorry, Kixin. I should have told you earlier, before all this. Then you wouldn't have gotten involved in Marluxia's plans and I wouldn't have been ordered to kill you." Axel sighed, sincerely apologetic.

"You should have told me earlier. I may have liked Marluxia, but it was only because I thought you'd reject me..." I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You heard." I snapped. "I refuse to repeat myself."

It was true. Every word I had said was completely honest. Sure, Axel could be the most annoying Nobody in existence at times but he was a really good friend. He made me feel like I was wanted. All Marluxia did was use me for his plans and look where that left me! Pregnant and sentenced to death by Xemnas!

"I... Kixin... I'd never reject you." At that, I ran to Axel and wrapped my arms around him.

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

I was a little taken aback by Kixin's sudden affection, but I looked down at her and saw that she was... Sobbing? My hand automatically went down to Kixin's head and I tried to comfort her by stroking her hair.

"Kixin, there's no need to cry. I'm not going to hurt you, ever."

"You'd go against Xemnas' orders?" Kixin asked, looking up at me, her sapphire eyes staring up at me.

"Even if it means I die. As long as you live, Kish."

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

"Everyone. I have recieved news of Castle Oblivion." Saïx stated.

Roxas immediately walked over to my side and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and his usually energetic cobalt blue eyes were glazed with worry.

"There are only six left. Three have perished already." Three had already died? After only two weeks? I hoped for Roxas' sake that Axel was one of the six still alive. I felt the hand grasping mine clench round my hand even tighter. I let out a small yelp and Roxas loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Roxigage. I... I'm just worried."

"Don't be worried. And you don't have to apologise. It's natural to be a bit tense in situations like this. Only an alien wouldn't be." I smiled at him, causing Roxas to smile in return.

Looking over to my right, I saw Lacxar and Xigbar arguing about something...

(Lacxar's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

"Sorry that you made me do all the work, Mr 'I'll leave it to you'!" I shouted.

"It's not my fault that you almost killed me, though, is it?!" Xigbar yelled back.

"Hey! No arguing during meetings!" Saïx yelled, glaring at the two of us.

"Sorry, VII. Lacxar here was being very disrespectful to someone of a higher rank than her." Xigbar looked over at me, smirking.

"Is this true, XVI?" Saïx turned to me. His intimidating tone immediately made me turn timid and I shook my head in response, rather than actually speaking.

"As if! She was blatantly being disrespectful!"

"Well, you are both as bad as eachother. As punishment, all your missions for a month will be with eachother.

"What?!" I screamed.

A.N: And... There ya go. Remember, never resort to suicide. It's horrible. And please feel free to leave a review. Cheesecake Superstar out!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: So... memories and... Well, I'll let you read on for that. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

I stood there for a while, my arms draped around Axel's torso, sobbing silently into his chest, until I finally pulled away.

"I've really screwed both my lives up, haven't I?" I chuckled slightly, wiping a few stray tears from the corners of my eyes.

"I love you, Niki. You know that, right?" he smiled, pulling me into another passionate kiss.

"Of course. I love you too, Blake..." I mumbled against his lips. Without me realising, Blake drew a knife from his pocket. Before I knew it, I was staring up at his smirking form. He threw the knife down by my side and knelt down beside me.

"Never trust a criminal, love." After a few hours, I thought I had no more blood to seep from my body, but it was still constantly flowing.

Then my saviour appeared, in the form of a cloaked redhead...

Just before I was subjected to unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was... "Don't worry, you're safe now..."

I still remember my death prominently. To be honest, if Lileth had still been dating Blake at the time, she'd be the one that died in that horrific way. I had actually saved her life by doing what I'd done, but neither of us knew that... At least, I knew it now...

"Hey, Kish? You okay?" Axel asked, cradling my face in one of his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a flashback, that's all." I muttered.

"What flashback was it?" he asked

"My death..." I mumbled, my voice trailing off as I spoke.

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

I still remember exactly when I first found Kixin. She was known as Niki back then.

I was walking through Twilight Town when I noticed something peculiar. Walking over, I saw what looked like a rift. A rift between two dimensions. It looked almost exactly like the one the Organisation travelled through to pick up Thexill, Phixoas and Lacxar.

I had no clue whether to walk through it or not, but I eventually chose the former of the two and I was glad that I did. What I saw was a young female, about nineteen years old and I was instantly drawn to the fact that she was... Dead? Maybe... Just maybe... If I carried her through to my dimension, she'd become a Nobody and have a second chance at life...

"Don't worry, you're safe now..." I whispered as I picked the female's body off of the ground and carried her back through the rift...

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

"Georgia, you don't deserve to be here." _'s words stabbed me like knives."You're useless," One stab. "Pathetic." Another stab. "Just leave, Georgia" Another stab. "I don't want to see you ever again, you hear me?" yet another stab.

"Why? What did I ever do?!" I yelled, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"You... I... I have no other choice. The boss wants you gone. I'm only giving the message..."

"Why did you say all that to me, then?!"

"Because I wanted to break your heart so that you wouldn't want to come back to me."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" I argued "I will always love you!"

"That's what I was afraid of." _ sighed, his deep sapphire eyes growing slightly duller. He walked up to me and quickly pressed his lips firmly against mine. He pulled away before sighing again. "I love you too, Georgia. I just can't cope with you any more."

"What... What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving you. You deserve better than me, anyway." Before I knew it, _ had pulled out a knife and drove it straight through my chest. I screamed in agony before dropping to the ground, unable to feel anything...

Where did that come from? That guy... He called me Georgia... Was it a memory? "Hey, Rox." I heard Xion greet me, snapping me out of my flashback. "What are you up to?"

"Just... Thinking..."

"About what?" Xion asked.

"Stuff. It's not really important." I murmured.

"Hey guys!" Roxas smiled, walking up to Xion and I. "What's going on? Have I missed anything?"

"No... You haven't missed anything..." Should I tell Roxas about my memory? Could I trust him?

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Phixoas was... pregnant. What the hell?! I knew Phixoas was deranged, but seriously?!

"Um... Sorry about that, Phix. I was just a little bit worried for you... I mean, you're only twenty one..."

"And? Kixin's only nineteen." Phixoas interrupted me.

"But that's different!" I argued "Look, Phix, you're my best friend! I just can't believe you'd actually... You know... Do that... With... Vexen! Of all the other Nobodies, you choose the creepiest!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I fell in love!" Phixoas screamed before storming out of the room... I think I may have just slightly annoyed her... "I'm so going to make you pay, Thexill!" I heard Phixoas yell from the other side of the door as she ran... Up to the level above... Zexion's level...

(Phixoas' PoV)

Thexill had finally gone and done it. She'd finally gotten on my last nerve! Every since we came here, she's been criticising me because I just so happened to fall in love with someone that she classed as 'creepy'! I've had enough of her!

After storming out of Thexill's level, I raced upstairs to Zexion's level. Oh, Thexill would pay for her constant criticism! I'd make her absolutely hate the one she loved!

"Hello, Phixoas. What brings you here?" Zexion asked. He was sitting on an armchair near the door, a pair of reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and a book on his lap.

"Nothing much. Just... Bored."

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

I raced up the stairs to Zexion's level, prepared to face the worst. I slammed open the doors and gasped at what I saw. Zexion was sitting on an armchair near the door with Phixoas on top of him, straddling him, and their lips were locked in a highly passionate kiss...

I knew that it was just Phixoas' attempt to try and get revenge on me for saying what I had said- and I know I'm in the wrong there- but it looked like Zexion was... Enjoying it?

I tried to convince myself that I was just imagining it, but I couldn't pry my eyes away from the scene unfolding before me. Just then, Phixoas' head turned and she looked me right in the eye. I swore that I could see her smirking against Zexion's lips. She pulled away at that, leaving a wide-eyed Zexion in her wake as she left.

"Jealous now?" She hissed in my ear as she left. I just stood there, mouth gaping open and eyes wide.

Phixoas really didn't just do that, did she? She wasn't every usually like that! I knew Phixoas as the shy, sensitive Sophia that was too interested in science to even care about anything else around her... I guess her name wasn't the only change when she became a Nobody...

(Lacxar's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

This next month was going to be an awfully long one... Stuck with the one person that I was constantly arguing with for the next month's missions.

"Okay, today you'll be going to Twilight Town. Your job is to track down the swarm of Shadow Heartless that are there and destroy them all." Saïx instructed us. Oh, joy... Another mission that will end up with me doing all the work...

(Roxigage's PoV- Twilight Town Clock Tower)

I was sitting at the top of the Clock Tower when Roxas came and sat beside me.

"Surprise!" He smiled, passing me a sea-salt ice-cream.

"Aw! Thanks, Roxas!" I grinned. I pondered over whether or not to tell Roxas about that memory when...

"Hey, look down there." Roxas pointed to the ground below the Tower. I could just make out that Lacxar and Xigbar were standing there, probably arguing like always... Then... I saw... No! Xigbar kissing her?! Ha! That was definitely something to use against them!

(Lacxar's PoV- Twilight Town)

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. My automatic reaction was to slap Xigbar round the face and he slapped back.

"Look, Lacxar! That was nothing! I... Was just trying to shut you up, that's all!" Xigbar protested.

"Oh, really? Because that seemed a little bit more passionate than just an attempt to shut me up..." I smirked. Oh, I was so going to use this against him!

"Shut up, Lacxar! Let's just finish this mission..." Xigbar sighed, defeated.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

"Look, Thexill, it isn't what it looks like!" Zexion panicked when he saw me.

"Don't worry. I know it was just Phixoas. I kinda said a few things I think I shouldn't have..." I sighed.

"Oh... What did you say to her?"

"Um... Well... It's a long story..." I began. I took a seat on a nearby wooden chair and told Zexion everything that had happened.

"Oh. Um... Okay..."

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

"Axel?" I asked, looking up into the redhead's emerald eyes.

"What, Kish?"

"Was it you that saved me when I died in my world?" I questioned him.

"Yeah..." Axel nodded "It was me..."

"I knew it!" I mumbled under my breath.

"So... What happens now, Kish? I mean, Phixoas, Thexill and I haven't got the guts to get rid of you, Zexion and Vexen... What do we do now?"

"I don't know... I guess we just confront Xemnas or something..." I suggested.

"I'm not sure on that one, Kish. Xemnas would kill you three himself. Thexill, Phixoas and I as well." Axel sighed.

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

"Hey, Roxigage? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Roxas... What?"

"Well, do you think that we actually do have hearts? I mean, I overheard Demyx saying to Xaldin that we actually do. What do you think?" Roxas asked

"Well... I... I'm not sure. To be honest, we need hearts to live. That means we must have a physical heart of sorts. Maybe it's just our emotional hearts that go up to make Kingdom Hearts. That's why we can't feel emotions." I explained.

"But, I can feel emotions..." Roxas muttered

"Don't be silly, Roxas. We can't feel emotions. Some of the other Nobodies are so used to faking their emotions that they end up convincing themselves. Take Xigbar for example. He showed affection towards Lacxar, didn't he?" Roxas nodded. "See? I overheard him saying that he only acts his emotions." Roxas looked down at his feet once I had finished, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"So... When you laugh around with Xion and I, you're just faking?"

"No... I mean, yes... I... I don't know! I'm different, though! I didn't come from here in the first place!"

"But you're still a Nobody, regardless of where you came from. Nobodies aren't meant to feel emotions full stop. You know that. Yet I feel emotions and I know you do too. We do have hearts, even though we don't know it..." Roxas trailed off, turning away from me and walking off. Looked like I'd seriously annoyed Roxas...

Just then, I heard footsteps coming from behind me and pivoted on one foot to see Luxord smirking at me. "What do you want?"

"Someone owes me a game of strip poker..." Oh... Well, I was about to die... Again...

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

"I can't believe you called her boyfriend creepy..." Zexion muttered.

"I can't believe that she did that to you!" I protested.

A.N: So... Phixoas flies off the handle and does something I bet none of you guys expected!

In reply to sailorsenshi13's review, I mean a literal month. Thanks for your review!

If anyone else wants to, you can review too! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: So, guys, we're almost at the end of the story! There's only a few more chapters of this left to go! Enjoy!

(Axel's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

"Look, confronting Xemnas is our best option right now. Please just help me go through with it." Kixin pleaded

"Kixin, you'd be killed instantly by Xemnas. You can't possibly pull it off, not even with me and all the others helping you!" I protested.

"Look, if you aren't going to help me, I'll just confront Xemnas myself!" Kixin argued. There was no chance that I wasn't going to eventually give in...

"Fine. I'll help you. Come with me and we'll get the others." I sighed and headed out of the room, cursing under my breath.

(Lacxar's PoV- Twilight Town, currently fighting the Shadow Heartless swarm)

I flung my tomahawk towards a small cluster of Heartless and they disappeared before my weapon found its way back into my grasp once more.

The fight was getting tireless and it didn't help that Xigbar just walked away and left me to it. I was at the point of nearly collapsing, sweating and panting heavily from the long battle. Why did Saïx even send us on this mission? It's not like the Shadow Heartless actually release hearts, is it? They're just pests that Saïx sent Xigbar and I- no, basically just me- to destroy!

It was getting boring and I eventually breathed a sign of relief when my digital watch beeped, telling me that RTC was authorised. I sprinted back to the Dark Corridor to see Xigbar waiting for me.

"Why didn't you just go straight through the Corridor?" I asked.

"Because I need to talk to you, kid..."

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Overground)

It didn't take long before Axel and I were knocking on the door to Phixoas and Vexen's level.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of a serious conversation here!" Phixoas' voice sounded from the other side of the door...

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground- a few minutes earlier...)

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant..." I repeated.

"What? How?!"

"Well, I don't really want to go into detail on the subject so I'll use Thexill's logic." I began "See, when two people love eachother very much, they play the bouncy bed game..." Vexen interrupted me just then

"That's enough, Phixoas! I may be a scientist, but I think I'm going to throw up if you continue." Just then, our conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of a serious conversation here!" I called through to the people on the other side of the door...

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

"It's Kixin and Axel!" I called through "We need your help!" I heard an annoyed sound come from Phixoas, then footsteps and finally I heard the door clicking open, revealing Phixoas standing there. Her expression showed that she wasn't very happy with Axel and I...

"What do you want?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"We want you to come with us to confront Xemnas. You, Thexill and I haven't got it in us to kill the three people left, am I right?" Axel began. Phixoas simply nodded her head, looking back at Vexen for a few brief seconds before averting her gaze back to us.

"Exactly. So, we need to talk to Xemnas about it..."

"He'll kill us!"

"Exactly what I said. Just, consider it... Please..." At that, Axel turned and left. I followed him after shooting a pleading look at Phixoas before she shut the door. The next place we were headed to was Thexill's level, then Zexion's. Unless they were both in one room, of course...

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

"Phixoas certainly has changed from the sweet, innocent Sophia that I used to know." I sighed

"Right. I keep forgetting that you came here with her."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I... I mean that it feels like you've been in the Organisation as long as I have... But, in reality, you've only really been here for a matter of months..."

"Oh..." I whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

I was so relieved when I managed to talk Luxord out of his offer. It took me about an hour of convincing before I basically just ran off... So... I didn't really talk him out of it... I just... Chickened out...

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I heard Roxas ask as he walked up behind me.

To be honest, I didn't really know myself. I was at the top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower, my legs dangling over the edge as I sat.

"I'm not sure, really..." I sighed. I thought yet again about telling Roxas about that memory when he sat beside me and handed me a sea-salt ice cream. "Roxas... Can I trust you with something?" I asked.

Roxas nodded and I began to recount my memory to him.

(Thexill's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Just then, I heard a sharp knock at the door.

"Thexill? It's Axel and Kixin!" I heard Axel's voice sound through the door.

I hesitantly got up from my seat and unbolted the door. "What do you two want?" I asked.

"We're going to try and get Xemnas to let the three left on yours, Phixoas' and my hit list be just normal members of the Organization again." Axel said.

"Ooh... I like the sound of that!" I smiled, running back into the room to get Zexion before the four of us left.

(Kixin's PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

Yes! Thexill and Zexion were on our side! Now, Phixoas and Vexen just had to help us out!

(Phixoas' PoV- Castle Oblivion Underground)

"Look, Phix, I say we help them. I mean, you don't want to kill the others, do you?" Vexen asked, trying to convince me.

"I'd sure like to kill Thexill right now..." I grumbled.

Just then, we were interrupted my a sharp knock at the door... The same knock that Axel used...

I sighed as I stood up and headed to the door and opened it to reveal the four other Nobodies in Castle Oblivion looking at me with a pleading expression.

"For Kingdom Hearts sake! Fine, we'll help..." I sighed as the others, including Vexen, cheered... Oh joy... Time to risk our lives by returning to the Castle That Never Was and confronting Xemnas... Like that'd work!

(Roxigage's PoV- The Castle That Never Was)

I'd returned with Roxas from Twilight Town when I noticed a Dark Corridor opening in the Grey Area.

"Hey, Roxas, how many people are on missions today?" I asked.

"None of us..."

"Who's coming through the Corridor then?" I wondered aloud.

The first reaction I had when the six Nobodies came through that Corridor was to slap myself round the face... It was the six survivors from Castle Oblivion.

When Roxas noticed Axel, he let out a small gasp and I thought he was going to faint from shock.

"Axel? You're alive?..." Was all that Roxas could manage to say before he fell backwards, unconscious. Thankfully, I managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Did Roxas just... Talk?" Axel asked, dumbfounded.

A.N: Please leave a review with your thoughts. Cheesecake Superstar out!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: So, this is practically the last chapter... But there is an epilogue chapter still to go! Read on for the final battle against Xemnas! Now, I do realise this is completely off-plot in relation to the games, but it's a fanfiction! It doesn't need to be accurate! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

(Axel's PoV)

Roxas spoke. Roxas. The one Nobody that I hadn't heard a single word from... He was speaking perfectly normally.

"Did Roxas just... Talk?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"He's been speaking ever since a few days after you left." Roxigage said. "Oh, by the way, welcome back, everyone!"

A few thanks were muttered from myself and the others at this.

"Glad to be back!" Thexill replied energetically.

(Thexill's PoV)

Finally. We were about to confront Xemnas. It gave me a bit of an adrenaline rush knowing that we were actually risking our lives by doing this.

"Hey, what are you six doing back here?" I heard Demyx ask as he walked in the room, his focus mainly on Phixoas.

"We're going to convince Xemnas to keep Vexen, Kixin and Zexion alive." I stated.

"Oh... Well, Xemnas is in his study right now. I should know. I've just been lectured by him about slacking off during missions..." Demyx sighed.

(Kixin's PoV)

The six of us headed to Xemnas' study at that.

Knocking sharply on the door, Axel sighed worriedly.

"Come in." Xemnas' voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Cautiously, Axel twisted the door handle and walked in. The others, as well as myself, followed him into the grand study.

"What is the meaning of this, Axel? You, along with Thexill and Phixoas were meant to eliminate all the other members sent to Castle Oblivion, not bring three back!" Xemnas roared. I cowered slightly at his aggression.

"That's why they're back..." Thexill sighed, walking further into the room and to the front of the group. "We can't kill them. Each one of us has a strong relationship with one of the others."

"That gives you no excuse to keep them alive! Remember, we don't feel emotions!"

"No! You don't feel emotion! The rest of us do!" I yelled, silencing the others... and Xemnas.

"Be quiet, traitor." Xemnas eventually snapped at me.

"She is not a traitor! She's a nineteen year old that got in with the wrong crowd!" Axel protested, sticking up for me.

"She has no excuse to betray the Organization, though!"

"I didn't betray the Organization! Marluxia used me!" I screamed.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth!" Xemnas shouted, making me recoil slightly.

(Roxigage's PoV)

Roxas quickly recovered from fainting before standing up and staring at the space where Axel had just been before turning to face me. "He's back..."

"See, I told you!" I smiled, causing Roxas to smile in return.

Just then, Xion walked up behind us. "I... I just saw Axel back there... I didn't know if you knew..." She panted, looking like she'd been running.

"We know..." I muttered.

(Thexill's PoV)

"Thexill, Phixoas, Axel, you three are just as traitorous as the other three by bringing them back here!" Xemnas yelled, enraged.

"What?!" I screamed.

Phixoas was hyperventilating, Kixin stood herself protectively in front of Axel and Zexion wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Either the three of you finish your job, or I'll kill all six of you myself!"

"No!" I protested "I'm not doing anything of the sort!"

"Neither am I!" Phixoas chipped in.

"Or me. Looks like you'll just have to try and kill us." Axel smirked.

"Fine. So be it." Before I knew it, Xemnas had summoned his Ethereal Blades and was hacking at us wildly.

Everyone summoned their weapons and the grip on my Element Hammer was tight enough to split it in two.

Just before everyone started actually fighting, however, Saïx appeared and, seeing the situation before him, summoned his claymore and joined Xemnas' side in attempting to kill us.

Zexion, Vexen and Kixin went to fight off Saïx, leaving Phixoas, Axel and I to deal with Xemnas...

(Roxigage's PoV)

"Hey! This is something you guys might want to see!" Demyx rushed his words as he came running back into the room.

He'd followed the C.O. survivors to Xemnas' study.

Roxas, Xion and I followed him until we reached the large room that was Xemnas' study. What we saw there made all of us gasp.

Xemnas and Saïx were fighting against Thexill, Phixoas, Kixin, Axel, Vexen and Zexion, showing no remorse. It looked like they were attempting to finish off the six survivors.

In a flash of light, Roxas, Xion and I had summoned our keyblades and rushed in to the thick of the fight. I went to help fight Saïx whereas Xion and Roxas went to help fight Xemnas, obviously wanting to help Axel.

"What are you doing here?" Kixin asked me.

"I'm helping!" I stated, blocking an attack that was aiming for Zexion.

After a few hours, we were all tired and I was close to collapsing from exhaustion...

(Thexill's PoV)

Everyone was exhausted. It was getting hard for any of us to even stand up properly, yet we still persisted.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Xemnas!" I panted.

"You disobeyed the Organization. You don't deserve to live anymore! I don't care if I have to kill all nine of you!"

"Make that thirteen!" I heard Demyx shout as he ran in, his sitar clutched tightly in his hands, followed closely by Lacxar, Xigbar and Luxord. Demyx must have told the others about what was going on and they wanted to help. The odds were now thirteen against two. Zexion, Kixin, Vexen, Roxigage, Lacxar and Xigbar against Saïx and Axel, Phixoas, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Luxord and I against Xemnas.

It was quite the experience for all of us Nobodies to be fighting side by side against two people whose ideas were in the wrong. Of course, we were all risking our lives, but I don't think any of us really cared at the time.

"Traitors! All of you!" Xemnas roared.

"We can't take them all on, Superior!" Saïx shouted over to Xemnas.

"Don't be such a defeatist, VII! Or I'll have to kill you, too!" Xemnas snarled in reply.

(Kixin's PoV)

"Saïx, you can't let Xemnas speak to you like that!" I protested.

"I'm loyal to my Superior, unlike some!" Saïx retorted, although I could tell that he was doubting his words.

"Look, why fight us? Why not join us?" I offered.

Saïx halted his attacks and thought about this for a while. The six Nobodies that were fighting Saïx, including myself, waited for his next words with bated breath.

"I... Must remain loyal to my Superior... But, I do know that the thirteen of you are trying very hard to achieve your aim... I...Shall help you against Xemnas." He decided and my mind cheered.

"Thank you, Saïx." I smiled as the seven of us turned to help the others against Xemnas.

"What do you think you're doing, VII?" Xemnas snapped.

"Realising that you can't kill young love, Xemnas." Saïx spat, over-emphasising his use of Xemnas' name.

"The power of the Heart will destroy you, Xemnas!" Thexill yelled, delivering a fatal blow to the side of Xemnas' head.

After that one attack, Xemnas couldn't find a chance to counterattack as the fourteen of us that he was faced against delivered hit after hit with our weapons.

"You can't do this! I am your Superior!" Xemnas screeched as Thexill floored him.

(Thexill's PoV)

"Not anymore, Xemnas. You're through!" I hissed as Roxas, Xion and Roxigage drove their keyblades into the area of Xemnas' chest where his heart should have been. He screamed out in pain as he began to fade away.

"No! This can't be how it ends! I will control Kingdom Hearts! I will win!" He gasped.

"Too late, it's over for you..." I spat as the fourteen others left the study.

"What happens now?" Zexion asked me once we were all out in the hallway, celebrating our victory. "We don't have a leader."

"I think I know someone who can fill in that slot..." I turned to face Saïx, who was about to leave. "What do you say? Want to be in charge of the Organization?"

"I'm not sure... What if I make the same bad decisions as Xemnas?" he contemplated, still looking as emotionless as ever.

"As if! You'd be such a better boss, even if you're a killjoy!" Xigbar stated, walking up behind Saïx.

A.N: Ta-da! The final battle is won! The next chapter is the epilogue/final chapter thingy!

Thanks All my wonderful reviewers! Leave a review if you want! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N: Awww... The final chapter... Well, let's make it count! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Two Years Later...

(Thexill's PoV)

_Everything was finally back to normal in Organization XIII. Saïx made one of the best bosses ever and we got regular vacation days, rather than being forced to go on missions 24/7._

_Kixin had her baby, a boy called Lea, named after Axel's persona and was raising him well. Phixoas also gave birth, this time to a girl that she called Fearne, who was blessed with the power of controlling shadows. Lacxar and Xigbar settled their differences and started a happy relationship, much to the rest of our's surprise. Roxigage, however, stayed out of a relationship and decided she'd rather just hang out with her three best friends, Axel, Xion and Roxas, declining Luxord's confession to her._

"Hey, Thexill, what are you writing?" Zexion asked, peering over my shoulder.

"A diary entry." I replied, snapping the book shut.

"Oh, really? Let me see! I love reading what you write!"

"No! The whole point of a diary is that no one reads it, other than yourself." I smirked, placing the diary in a drawer and locking it.

"Oh, that's just not fair!"

"Hey, do you want some cheese with that whine?" I laughed.

(Roxigage's PoV)

"Roxigage, you have to return back to your home world soon. After the two years that you've been here, we finally discovered that your true self has actually been revived and is in a coma, awaiting the moment that you rejoin her." Saïx explained and both Roxas and Xion clutched one of my hands each.

"You can't go, Roxigage!" Xion whined.

"We'll miss you!" Roxas joined in, before lowering his voice so only I could hear "I'll miss you..."

Before I knew it, Roxas and Xion had exchanged looks, Xion let go of my hand and Roxas grabbed it. "I love you, Roxigage. I've been trying to tell you that for the past two years!"

Then, before my mind could process what Roxas had just said, I found my lips pressed firmly against his.

"Wow..." Was all I could muster when we pulled away. "You know what? I think I love you, too..."

(Thexill's PoV)

"So... What are you two lovebirds up to?" Lacxar asked, casually strolling into my room uninvited and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Thexill won't let me see what she's written in her diary!" Zexion complained. Lacxar just laughed, throwing her head back.

"That's the whole point of a diary. Only the writer is allowed to read it!"

"Exactly what I said!" I chuckled.

"Well, I've got to go. I only popped in to see how you guys are. Apparently, Saïx is sending me on another mission and he'll kill me if I'm not there in a few minutes. See you!" Lacxar waved as she ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, my digital watch started vibrating and I saw a message from Saïx informing me to head down to the Grey Area.

"Sorry, Zexion, I've gotta go see Saïx. He'll be pissed if I'm not there straight away!" I smiled as I ran out of my room and down to the Grey Area.

(Kixin's PoV)

As I was sitting cradling Lea in my arms next to Axel, the digital watch on my wrist vibrated and I saw a message from Saïx ordering me to go to the Grey Area.

"What was that?" Axel asked.

"Just Saïx. Here, hold Lea for a bit." I passed the tiny baby over to him "I'll be back before you know it." With a quick kiss on the cheek, I ran out of the room and straight to the Grey Area.

(Phixoas' PoV)

My digital watch started to vibrate on my wrist quite violently.

Looking down at the screen, I saw that Saïx was messaging me, wanting me to go down to the Grey Area.

"I'll be back soon, Fearne." I whispered to the cooing baby girl before I left the room.

(Thexill's PoV)

Once I was at the Grey Area, I saw that Lacxar, Phixoas, Roxigage and Kixin were all waiting for me.

"Finally. The fifth Lost Youth is here. Now, let's begin this meeting." Saïx began "It is time for all of you to return back to your respective worlds. I know you've all grown close bonds with the other Nobodies here, but I'm afraid there is no other option. You were only meant to be here for a set amount of time. Your hearts have slowly been returning to you. You're becoming human again. The Organisation consists purely of Nobodies and I was afraid that this day would finally come. You've got a week to say goodbye before your hearts fully return and you'll be transported back to your own worlds on your own. Not I, nor any other members of the Organisation caused this. Nor can any of us prevent it. It is the fates of the five of you. I'm sorry, girls."

"Wait, what?!" I screamed. "A week?!"

(Thexill's PoV- Four days until departure)

Four days. I only had four days left and I still hadn't told Zexion that I was going to be forced away from him. I mean, how could I? Goodbyes were never my strong point, either!

I was sitting in my room, Phixoas and her baby girl next to me, when I decided it was finally time.

Halfway through a random conversation that Phixoas and I were discussing, I blurted out. "That's it! I'm going to tell him!" Before jumping up from my bed and running out of the room, leaving a confused Phixoas in my wake.

I made it to the library that Zexion had set up for me, knowing that he'd be there, and calmly strode in. By calmly, of course, I mean bursting through the doors, panting slightly from running, making Zexion jump up from the seat he was in. The book he was reading flew up in the air and landed on his head before bouncing off and clattering to the floor.

"What in the World That Never Was, Thexill?! You scared the life out of me!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Sorry... I need to tell you something." I began.

"Please don't say you're pregnant..."

"No, stupid! It's more important than that..." Sitting down across from Zexion, I began to tell him what Saïx had told me.

By the time I'd finished, Zexion looked extremely worried.

"Wait... So, you're going to be forcefully sent back to your own world in four days and there's nothing I can do about it?!"

"Sorry... But, yes. I won't ever see you again..." I muttered, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Thex. At least we have our memories, right?" Zexion smiled.

"Yeah... At least we have our memories..." I sighed.

(Kixin's PoV)

Once I'd told Axel everything that Saïx had told me, he looked close to tears and that really was something. He never cried. Ever.

"But... What about Lea? What will happen regarding him?"

"He'll have to stay here. Only I will get transported back. But, you know where that rift is in Twilight Town, right?" Axel nodded "Exactly. That rift leads to my world. You can visit me and bring Lea with you!"

"Yeah! You're right! Genius, Kish, absolute genius!" Axel kissed my cheek, making me blush.

(Phixoas' PoV)

I knew the day would come. The day that I'd finally have to go back. I decided it was best not to tell Vexen, because I had no clue how to. I'd just have to leave a note beside Fearne's crib telling him that I'd left. Surely the others would tell him eventually. At least that way, I wouldn't have to say goodbye...

(Roxigage's PoV)

"Roxas. You know I only have four days before I go back, right?" I asked, just checking.

"Of course I do." Roxas sighed, looking seriously disappointed and a little depressed.

"Well, don't sulk when I'm gone, okay? Enjoy yourself and always eat sea-salt ice cream with Xion and Axel."

"Yes, miss!" Roxas mock-saluted, making me laugh.

"I'm really going to miss you, Roxy..." I sighed, using a nickname for Roxas that I hadn't used before.

"I'll miss you too, Rox..." Roxas smiled faintly, kissing me on the cheek and making me blush profusely.

(Thexill's PoV- The day of departure)

This was it. My last day... The day I'd never forget. I crawled carefully out of my bed, making sure I didn't wake up Zexion, who had spent the night, and headed down to the Grey Area before any of the others woke up.

Once I got there, however, I realised that Phixoas, Lacxar, Kixin and Roxigage had all had the exact same idea. We all came face to face as we strode into the room from the five different entrances all at the same time.

We all smiled faintly at eachother, prepared for what was coming next.

As we all reached the center of the room, we linked hands so we were standing in a circle. The five of us braced ourselves for what was to come when Saïx entered the room.

"Here already? I thought you'd be saying your last goodbyes." The five of us remained silent, but exchanged glances at eachother. By the looks of things, everyone had snuck out so as not to wake the others.

Just then, a rush of footsteps were heard as five other Nobodies ran into the room and straight to the sides of their respective partners.

"You left without saying anything!" Zexion exclaimed, throwing his arms around me as I let go of Roxigage and Kixin's hands.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was better this way..." I sighed before a surge of pain surged through each Lost Youth, causing each of us to cry out in pain. Zexion and the others stepped away from us as the area where our hearts should have been started glowing fiercely.

"I guess... This is goodbye, Zexion." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I spoke.

"I'll never forget you, Thex. You were the reason I continued to exist..."

Right then, the glow in my chest grew blindingly bright and I forced my eyes shut as the light from all five Lost Youths enveloped the area and I felt myself being subjected to unconsciousness for what I guessed would be the last time in my journey...

Epilogue

(Third Person PoV)

Lileth awoke to a blinding bright light.

Once the light subsided, she saw that she was in what looked like a hospital bed. She was back in England, on Earth. Broomfield Hospital in a city called Chelmsford, by the looks of things.

"Lileth! Thank the heavens you're awake!" She heard Sophia's voice.

Blinking her eyes, Lileth's focus returned to her and she saw Carla and Sophia standing over her next to two nurses, one male and one female.

"What happened?" Lileth asked, rubbing her temple slightly.

"We're back, Lil." Carla whispered, only loud enough for Lileth and Sophia to hear. "We're home!"

"No, not home. The Organisation is my real home..." Lileth sighed as her thoughts drifted to her memories of being a Nobody. All the exhilarating adventures she had, the fights she endured, the love she discovered. Then she realised something.

During her journey, she'd discovered her true power. The power of the Heart.

(With Niki... Two Months Later...)

It's been two whole months since I was forced back to Earth. There's been no sign of Axel or my baby, Lea. It's been quite a lonely few months...

All of a sudden, I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

Once the door was fully open, I gasped to see...

"Hi, Niki... God, it's strange to use your real name... Long time no see..."

"Axel!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "Where's Lea?"

Axel stepped to the side at that and I saw Lea... Standing up? Oh my... Lea had learnt to walk within the two months we'd been apart...

(Georgia's PoV)

Oh, how I missed life in the Organisation. I still have no clue about my past, except for that one memory...

Just then, I saw a male walking up to me.

"Georgia? You're alive? How?" he asked.

He had short, jet black hair and piercing brown eyes... He looked exactly like the person from my memory...

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh, right. It's been almost three years since I last saw you... It's me, Saxon. Your best friend..."

All of a sudden, a huge pain surged through my body and I lost control of my body, collapsing to the ground... Unconscious...

"Georgia?!" I heard Saxon's voice shout as he rushed to my side before all I could see was pure darkness...

A.N: Ooh... I leave you guys at a cliffhanger at the end of the story! What could it possibly mean?! Gosh, I cried as I wrote this... Cheesecake Superstar out for the final time in this story!


End file.
